gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Light
Grand Theft Auto: Light & Shadow'' or just '''Light & Shadow' ''or' ''GTA L&S '''is an action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar Studios (lead by Rockstar North ) and published by Rockstar Game . Set within the fictional city of Vice City, based on Miami in 2017 (2018 after the story finished) and follows three criminals who forced to made an unlikely alliances in the middle of major gang war in the city to uncover a mysterious plot that threat the underworld through they must sacrifice their relationship with their friends. As the title explain, the main aspect of ''L&S ''is the balance between '''Light' and Shadow. As the light, Vice City is a glitz and glamour city of major tourists destination for it beaches and entertainments; and a right place for elite people to build home or business. As the shadow, Vice City has a dark underworld with gang rivalries, drugs, and arms trade; a home for elite criminals, a central of crimeworld in United States . The concept influenced by the contrast of IV ''gritty storyline to ''V ''that more emphasize the glitz and actions, combined into a unique story never done before in the franchise. Settings ''L&S was set in summer to winter 2017, then moves to summer 2018 after the main story finished. Although it released in 2020, the developer didn’t want a large gap between V ''and ''L&S ''timeline. '''Vice City' (Miami ) return as main setting location. Great Deer Key (Big Pine Key ) and John Doe Key (No Name Key ) serves as the main location for Chapter III and it’s only accessible during this chapter or once player reach 100% completion. Vice City nicknamed as''' “The Bridge” by criminals, as it connects North and South American underworld. Drugs smugglers from Latin America store their products in Vice City before distribute it further to North America and Europe. Story '''Main Article: Story of Light & Shadow For the second consecutive time, player control three protagonists: The lead [[Thomas Kingston|'Thomas Kingston']], [[Maria Vinogradova|'Maria Vinogradova']] , and [[Andrea Acconcia|'Andrea Acconcia']]. All the three shared the same mission to uncover underworld conspiracy and ... face of an angel, mind of a demon. Light 'is not good '''for them. Knowing they can’t take their mission alone, they need to go together, but can they really trusts each other? *Characters in Light & Shadow *Gangs in Light & Shadow Gameplay Overview ''L&S is an action-adventure game played from a third-person perspective. Players complete missions—linear scenarios with set objectives—to progress through the story. Outside of missions, players may freely roam the open world Vice City and its surrounding. As the story progress, the surrounding environments may constantly changes and more map contents available. The game features many new gameplay mechanics applied from previous Rockstar works, especially Red Dead Redemption II. In combat, auto-aim and a cover system may be used as assistance against enemies. Stealth mechanic was greatly enhanced from the previous edition which reworked from seemingly-abandoned Agent, including crouching and crawling. Should players take damages, the only way to replenish their health is by consumes medical kits or painkillers similar to Max Payne 3. Foods and drinks replenish health slowly. L&S ''features a more complex weaponry mechanics. Players only able to brought limited weapons, ammunition, and other items by each characters are stored in “slots” and some items may cost more than a single slot in the player inventory, such as shotgun. Player clothing and presence of a duffel bag or briefcase may increased or decreased the number of slots available. Luckily, player can now stores some of this to safehouses and car trunk. If players commit crimes and witnessed by innocent civilians, they may report it to nearby law enforcer or call them by phone. This witness marked by “eye” blip on the map and player can threat them to stop them for report the crime, with small chance that other civilians will become another witness. If the report successful, the law enforcement agencies will respond and player receive a “wanted star” to a maximum six-star level. At the first star, officers will interrogate and warn the players. At the second star, officers began to chase down and subdue the players with taser and baton. At the third star, officers come more aggressive that they may shoot players to stop them from escaping the scene, but not attempt to kill them. As the player get four star above, officers will likely attempt to kill the player with sniper and NOOSE teams dispatched at the maximum six-star level. Law enforcement officers will search for players who leave the wanted vicinity. The meter enters a cooldown mode and eventually recedes when players are hidden from the officers' line of sight that displays on the mini-map. As the multiple characters system return, player able to switch between characters anytime during and outside of mission. Some missions features multiple protagonists and the game may switch characters automatically during missions to complete certain objectives. Player now able to give order to other character to shot down a target or move to a location in certain cases. Each character has a set of statistics, including stamina and hunger that absent from the previous game. Fat system was removed once again as player will unable to eat further if the hunger bar at maximum. They also have a skills percentage that represent their ability in certain areas such as shooting and driving. Though skills improve through play, each character has a skill with expertise by default (i.e. Thomas's driving skill). Increasing certain skill stats also upgrading the player ability, if player has a high level stealth skills it more harder for enemies to caught player for example. However, the unique ability from ''V ''for each character was removed for a more challenging gameplay. Character customization are much more limited with no option to remove their top, bottom, or shoes (like in ''IV). Barber shop still available to edit character hairstyle. The developers aware that an odd taste of character appearance could lead to lost of the story aesthetic. While free roaming the game world, players may engage in context-specific activities ranges from darts to scuba diving underwater. Each character has a smartphone for contacting friends, starting activities, accessing an in-game Internet and enter cheat codes.Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:Light & Shadow